newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Toss the Turtle
Toss the Turtle is a Flash game submitted by Foreverkul and Gonzossm on August 17, 2009, with music from MaestroRage. It is a toss game along the lines of Kitten Cannon!. The game revolves around shooting a turtle out of a cannon and trying to reach the furthest distance possible. The game was remarkable upon release due to the variety of methods for doing so: the cannon's power was controlled manually, the turtle could be steered to hit or avoid obstacles, firearms could be used to keep the turtle in the air, and special items such as rockets, Nuclear weapons, and bombs could be purchased. The game also featured an internal Medal system in addition to supporting Newgrounds Medals. The game features a look-alike Squirtle from the Pokemon series as well as featuring enemies from the Mario series (Goombas , Small Bird, Bob-omb) and also a few from Pokemon series (Big Bird , Doink) as well as Newgrounds characters, such as Dad from Dad n' Me. Newgrounds Medals Twenty medals are available for Newgrounds members. 1. ACUPUNCTURE - 5 Points - Get skewered on spikes 2. GOLD STAR - 5 Points - Launch the Turtle 3. JUMP MAN - 5 Points - Smash a goomba 4. NOVICE - 5 Points - Launch 1 mile (5,280ft) 5. QUESTION MARK - 5 Points - Find the hidden button 6. AMATEUR - 10 Points - Launch 5 miles (26,400ft) 7. DRUNK DRIVER - 10 Points - Hit a jeep 8. HARRASMENT - 10 Points - Crush an angry ground creature 9. IN SPACE - 10 Points - Reach space 10. STRONG ARMED - 10 Points - Get punched by a banana 11. ABDUCTED -25 Points - Get caught by a UFO 12. ICARUS -25 Points - Get burnt by a sun 13. PERSISTENT - 25 Points - Play over an hour 14. PROFESSIONAL - 25 Points - Launch 10 miles (52,800ft) 15. RADIOACTIVE - 25 Points - Use a nuke 16. ADDICTED - 50 Points - Play over 2 hours 17. GOLDEN SHELL - 50 Points - Buy everything 18. MASTER - 50 Points - Launch 25 miles (132,000ft) 19. TRAVELER - 50 Points - Total over 1 million feet 20. WORLDSEDGE - 100 Points - Launch 50 miles (264,000ft) In-Game Medals In addition to Newgrounds Medals, there are are also forty medals that can be obtained in the game, which sometimes improve one's performance in-game, but have no effect on official Newgrounds Medals. 1. Goomba Card: Stomp 1 Goomba 2. Bronze Goomba: Stomp 10 goombas (Bonus: +10% goomba bounce) 3. Silver Goomba: Stomp 25 goombas (Bonus: +20% goomba bounce) 4. Golden Goomba: Stomp 50 goombas (Bonus: +30% goomba bounce) 5. Diamond Goomba: Stomp 100 goombas (Bonus: +40% goomba bounce) 6. Flame: Hit a fire guy 7. Sun Card: Hit a sun 8. Singed: Burn 10 times 9. Burnt: Burn 20 times (Bonus: +more things) 10. Crispy: Burn 50 times (Bonus: +even more things) 11. Bomb Card: Hit a land bomb 12. Helibomb: Hit a floating bomb 13. Fatman: Hit a giant bomb 14. Book of Bombs: Hit 20 bombs (Bonus: +10% bomb power) 15. B-29 Bomber: Hit 50 bombs (Bonus: +30% bomb power) 16. Bomberman: Hit 100 bombs (Bonus: +60% bomb power) 17. Spike Card: Hit spikes 18. Toothed Wall: Hit wall spikes 19. Mace: Hit floating spikes 20. Masochist: Hit 20 spikes (Bonus: +100% anger for ground creature) 21. Gang Hound: Get shot upwards 22. Helicopter: Reach 400 feet vertically 23. Jet Plane: Reach 800 feet vertically 24. Rocket Ship: Reach 1200 feet vertically 25. Reach 1 Mile (5,280 feet) 26. Reach 5 Miles (26,400 feet) 27. Reach 10 Miles (52,800 feet) 28. Reach 25 Miles (132,000 feet) 29. Reach 50 Miles (264,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) 30. Reach 100 Miles (528,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) 31. Bird Seed: Hit a small bird 32. Bird Speed: Hit a big bird 33. Doink: Hit an angry ground creature 34. Slap Stick: Hit a Banana 35. Chainsaw: Hit Dad 36. Driver’s License: Hit a jeep 37. Contact: Hit a UFO 38. Effort: Play an hour (Bonus: +50% cannon power) 39. Commitment: Play 2 hours (Bonus: +50% cannon power) 40. Obsession: Play 5 hours (Bonus: +100% cannon power) Reception Toss the Turtle has over 6 million views. As of January 2012, it has an average score and review of 4.43/5 and 9.7/10 respectively. The game won the Daily feature and Weekly Users' Choice Awards, and was featured on the front page for weeks. It is featured in the Action Games collection and Flash Portal History: 2009, where its icon has become the icon for the year. It had also been ranked the best flash on Newgrounds for a period of 3-4 weeks. There was also a seemingly large commotion when it was not winner for 2009's game of the year. Play it here or here. Category:Flash games Category:skill